Isn't That Me?
by drop.a.heart.break.a.name
Summary: Disaster strikes! Hermione wakes up one morning to find herself in the body of...Draco! Draco wakes up and find himself in the body of Hermione! This can't be good...can it? DMHG fanfic! i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Isn't That Me?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything! sniff...tear...bawl WHAAA!!!**

**Summary: Disaster strikes! Hermione wakes up one morning to find herself in the body of...Draco?! Draco wakes up and find himself in the body of Hermione! This can't be it? DMHG fanfic!**

----------

"Don't make me hex you _mudblood_!" Draco sneered as Hermione and himself glared at each other menacingly with their wands pointing at each other.

"I'd like to see you try, _ferret-face_!" Hermione shot back.

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Scourgify!_"

A ray of silver light streamed out of Draco's wand tip, colliding with Hermione's bubble-gum pink one. A huge ball of golden light (that resembled an orb) formed in the air before it exploded and had both Hermione and Draco thrown backward.

They got up gingerly, glaring daggers at each other. Just then, Professor Snape came walking by. "What are you two doing?!" he hissed angrily. "She started it!" Draco said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Snape spoke. "I don't care who started it! 50 points from Gryffindor-" Draco smirked triumphantly. "_AND _Slytherin!" Draco's mouth dropped open.

Hermione smirked. "The both of you follow me!" Snape stormed towards Dumbledore's office muttering darkly to himself. Hermione and Draco shot angry looks at each other before walking off to follow Snape.

----------

Hermione and Draco glared at each other again when they sat plopped themselves onto chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore peered at them thorugh his half-moon glasses. "I never expected this from you two," he said. Hermione lowered her head. She had surprised herself with her reaction at Malfoy's teasing too.

"Sorry, Professor," she said quietly. "It won't happen again."

Dumbledore nodded severely. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled in an inaudible voice. Dumbledore was going to nod and let them leave but Hermione jumped in. "What was that Malfoy? I don't think Professor Dumbledore heard you properly," Hermione said, glaring hard at him, yet smirking happily at the look on his face. That looked sort of scared Draco but he didn't show it.

"I'm so-" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"It's alright," Dumbledore interrupted him. "You may go now."

Hermione and Draco cast one last glare at each other and stomped off in different directions.

-----The Next Day (Saturday)-----

Hermione woke up, squinting at the brightness. She yawned and stretched like a cat before getting out of bed. She looked around. She was the only one in the dorms. Puzzled, she checked the clock. -2.45- She dropped the clock in alarm.

_Oh Merlin! I was supposed to be up at 8.30!_ she thought frantically. She ran into the bathroom to wash up...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she let out a shrill shriek when she looked in the mirror. Her voice had gone deep. And her face...was _Draco Malfoy's_ face. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and looked in the mirror again. Yep. She looked _exactly _like Malfoy. _This is not happening!_ she cried to herself.

She quickly changed into robes and looked at herself in the mirror and a mischevious smile spread across her face...

----------

Draco woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. He stuck it into his mouth and raised his eyes to the mirror in front of him. He smiled. _I look so hot with my brown eyes..._he thought but he quickly cut himself off.

_Wait a minute...brown?_ he looked in the mirror. Sure enough, a face was staring back at him. Only that it wasn't _his _face. It was _Hermione's_ face.

"GOOD GOD!" he shouted in shock. He looked down and frowned. "Hmm...I never realized how big Granger's breasts were..." he looked at the pair of modest breasts pushed against his pajama top. He quickly hit himself. "Ack! You've turned into a girl and you're talking about a mudblood's breasts?!" he yelled at himself.

Thank goodness he was the only one in the dorms. He had overslept. _Really_ overslept. He frowned in distaste when he looked in the mirror. He huffed and did tons of stuff to his (Hermione's) hair till it was nice and straight. He smiled. He walked into the girl's common room (the girl's put a charm on it so that it allowed boys to go in) and took out a tank top that was nice and tight and a mini skirt and knee-length boots. He put them on.

_This feels weird...but I have to look good! I can't go around looking like Weasel or Potty even if I am Granger! I am so good_, he praised himself.

He walked down the stairs and walked down the corridor still trying to get over the fact that he was stuck in Granger's body. He slowed down. _I'm walking around in **Granger's **body and no one knows..._he thought. He stopped walking and looked around. Quite alot of boys were walking along the corridors.

He grinned mischeviously and lifted up the tank top to reveal a lavender bra. "I'm a D cup!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. The boys whistled and clapped and the girls looked positively disgusted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice yelled.

Draco turned to see a spitting image of himself in a pink tutu with fake golden locks hanging from his head.

----------

**Haha. I'm done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isn't That Me?**

**Chapter2**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything....... --**

----------

He grinned mischeviously and lifted up the tank top to reveal a lavender bra. "I'm a D cup!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. The boys whistled and clapped and the girls looked positively disgusted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice yelled.

Draco turned to see a spitting image of himself in a pink tutu with fake golden locks hanging from his head.

----------

Draco let the tanktop drop back down and he stared at the person staring at him. "What are you wearing?!" he screeched at the replica of himself. "What are _YOU_ wearing?!" the person screeched back. "Come here," the person said, dragging him into an empty classroom.

"I'm Hermione!" the look-alike hissed. "Granger?" his eyes were wide with surprise. "Yes, _Granger_, you're Malfoy aren't you?" Draco blinked. It was odd having someone who looked exactly like him call him Malfoy. He nodded.

"Let's go," she said, grabbing his arm. Draco's eyes widened and he snatched his hand away. "Don't touch me, mudblood!" he exclaimed. "I was leading you!" she said hotly. "Fine then. If you don't want me to lead you to where we're going, you can go yourself!" she said tilting her chin up. "You _do _know where we're going right?" she said, eyeing him with a smirk.

"Of course I do!" Draco cried. Hermione nodded. "Okay. Go then!" she said. Draco frowned and walked out of the classroom. He walked straight and left. Hermione followed him closely. After a half an hour of going up and down the stairs and twisting and turning in the hallways, they arrived...

at the exact same spot they started from.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "You don't know, do you?" she said. "I do! I just dont think its right for _me_ to be leading _you_!" he said with a scowl. Hermione smirked. "Whatever you saaaay," she said in an annoying sing-song voice. Draco frowned and followed Hermione, scowling and cursing furiously.

----------

"Peppermint gargoyles," Hermione said the password to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle sprang to life and they stepped onto the stairway. Hermione knocked the door. "Come in," said a voice from the other side.

They entered Dumbledore's office and sat down. "What brings you two here?" Dumbledore said, peering at the pair of them.

"You see Professor," Hermione began. Dumbledore was rather surprised at 'Draco's' politeness while 'Hermione' just slumped back in her chair, rolling her eyes and muttering darkly. "We woke up this morning to find our bodies...uh...switched," Hermione explained. "Ah...how interesting..." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. Draco nearly fell off his chair. "_Interesting_?! I've switched bodies with a girl and a mu-ggleborn and you come and say its _interesting_?!" he almost yelled.

"Goodness, Mr Malfoy! Don't have to yell. I'm not deaf you know," he reached into a drawer. Draco's face lit up. _He's going to give us the antidote!_ he thought joyfully.

Dumbledore pulled out a bowl of...small, shiny yellow balls. "Lemon drop?" he offered. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. "LEMON DROP?!" he screeched in rage. Hermione and Dumbledore looked equally startled. Hermione pulled Draco back onto his seat.

"_Silencio_," she muttered softly so that Dumbledore couldnt hear before taking a lemon drop and popped it into her mouth. Inside, she was fuming at Dumbledore's calmness although she respected and adored him...but watching Malfoy go nuts was extremely satisfying.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked, fighting back a laugh at Draco's horrified expression at his lack of voice. Dumbledore inspected the pair of them carefully. "Hm...remember the duel you two had yesterday? Seems like the collision of the spells caused a...side effect," Dumbledore said.

"Then how can we undo this horrible side effect," Hermione asked, looking over to a mirror and frowning (obviously disgusted) at her reflection, Draco, however, turned to the mirror and adjusted a clip in his hair before turning back, satisfied. Hermione stared at him with a look on her face that screamed 'weirdo alert!' to everyone else in the room.

"There is no undo-ing it," Dumbledore said. Hermione lost it. "NO UNDO-ING IT?!" she shrieked. She dropped onto the chair and fanned herself. "But Professor!" she cried. "You two will stay together till I've found a cure-" Dumbledore said. "We have to what?!" Hermione shrieked again. Dumbledore, noticing Draco's lack of noise, lifted the silencing charm. "STAY TOGETHER!" Draco shouted. "Of all things you'd suggest!"

"You two can stay in seperate dorms if you would like to be in each other's houses for a few weeks..." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances.

----------

_I can't believe that I'm going to bunk with that...that_, Hermione struggled to find a word that could fit Draco. _THING!_ She let herself fall onto her bed in one of the Hogwarts guestrooms. She walked into the bathroom. "Hey Malfoy!" she called. "What, Mudblood?!" she heard him answer. "Lend me your clothes!" she called back.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ok then. I guess I'll have to wear a skirt then...with pink flowers on it and parade around Hogwarts..."

Just then, a set of clothing whizzed into the bathroom and fell at Hermione's feet. She smirked. "Thanks!" she called in a too-cheery voice.

-----At Transfiguration on Monday-----

Hermione sat in class copying down notes while Draco lounged in his chair, not doing anything. Much to the surprise of everyone.

"-and that is why we should never to attempt to do it," Professor McGonagall finished. Draco's hand shot up in the air.

"Excuse me, Professor. But I didn't catch the whole thing. It's too hard for my big bushy head to consume," Draco said innocently. The whole class laughed and Hermione felt her cheeks burn.

After a few moments of Professor McGonagall explaining the whole concept (again), Hermione's hand shot up. "Yo, woman! I would appreciate it if you shut your trap or I will crush you personally wif ma New York accent for I am Donald Trump!" Hermione said, fighting back giggles. "Plus, ma head is trying to get that image of myself in my underwear. It is too ugly!" The class burst out laughing and Draco felt his cheeks burn. Harry and Ron were exchanging weird looks but laughing.

Professor McGonagall scowled. "Mr Malfoy! 10 points from Slytherin!"

Hermione smiled happily. "Thank you, Professor!"

----------

**LoL. I'm done! Was it ok? Please review and give me some ideas for stuff they can do to each other! I'm running out. Pathetic, aren't I? Haha, anyway, thanks for reading! D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isn't That Me?**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Do I HAVE to say it everytime? It's cruel...-cry-**

**Hi! I took forever right? lol. Sorry. By the way, I deleted my other story because I wanna concentrate on this one. I'll start it again when I've completed this one. If I ever complete it.**

----------

Professor McGonagall scowled. "Mr Malfoy! 10 points from Slytherin!"

Hermione smiled happily. "Thank you, professor!"

----------

Hermione laughed heartily as she walked out of class. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry and ran up to them. "Ron! Harry!" she called. They turned around and shot her a dirty look.

"Whaddya want Ferret-face?" Ron growled. Hermione looked around cautiously before pulling them into an empty classroom.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed and wrenched his arm away from Hermione. "What Malfoy?" Harry hissed coldly. "I'm not Malfoy," she said. "He's mad," Ron whispered audibly to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm Hermione!" she shrieked at them. "You're mad!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione wanted to scream. "In second year, we made a polyjuice potion to find out about the Slytherin heir," Hermione said.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison. "It's weird though," Ron said. "I can't imagine talking to Malfoy all civilized-like." Harry nodded. "Yeah. What happened anyway?" Harry asked.

"When Malfoy and I were having a duel, our spells collided and caused a side-effect," she explained. "Dumbledore is trying to find a cure...but I have to stay with Malfoy until he does-" "WHAT!" "Ron! Harry!" Hermione scolded. "And we've been trying to embarrass each other ever since."

Ron and Harry's faces lit up. They exchanged glances and grinned all evil-like. "Ok let's rock this bastard..." Harry announced. "Harry!" Hermione said, shocked. "Wow Harry...I never knew you had it in you!" Ron smiled and brought his hand to his chest, pretending to be a proud mother whose kids had a trillion OWLs.

Harry laughed. "Right. So what are we gonna do?" Ron grinned. "How about this..."

----------

Draco walked down the hallways and ran into Blaise. "Hey! Watch where you're going mudblood!" he hissed and shot him a glare. Draco got up and scowled. "Blaise! It's me," he told him. Blaise stared. "Who?"

Draco scowled louder. "DRACO MALFOY!" he yelled. Blaise continued to stare. "You're crazy, Granger," he said. "I know you like Padma Patil!" Draco said. Blaise's eyes widened. "Draco?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you big oaf. I'm trapped in mudblood Granger's body!" Blaise looked shocked. "Oh...poor thing," he laughed.

Draco hit his head roughly. "Ow," Blaise said, gingerly rubbing his head.

"Loser," Draco muttered.

Blaise walked away from Draco. "You know," he said slowly. "You hit really hard for a girl..."

Draco glared at him.

----------

Draco walked down the corridor and turned into the Great Hall to see a bunch of people laughing and pointing. He frowned. Curious, he pushed and shoved to the middle. He gasped.

There he saw himself (Hermione) in a hot pink bra and thong...pole dancing...he looked disgusting.

"FUCK!" he screamed. He yanked Hermione off the pole and raced back into their guestroom.

----------

**Heh. I know its really short and I think it's kind of boring. Could you guys give me ideas? Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys...I cannot update cos my internet is not working right now...Im realy sorry.

I'm totally trying to fix my computer. I'll update ASAP!

cheers (or not),

peace.princess


	5. Chapter 4

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Draco let go of Hermione's arm the moment they were back in their room.

"What? Pole dancing?" she blinked innocently. "I do it all the time." She waved her hand and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"COME BACK HERE!" Draco roared, seizing Hermione's wrist. Hermione tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Malfoy! Let go!" she shrieked but Draco just continued to hold on to her wrist. "You better stop this nonsen-AHHH!" Draco dropped Hermione wrist and Hermione ran into the bathroom.

Draco blew at his arm gingerly.

"SHE BIT ME!"

------

"Blaise! You better help me think of a way to get back at that...that..." Draco waved his hand around angrily, unable to find a word bad enough to fit Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah. Any ideas?" Blaise tapped his chin and loaded his quill. He scribbled on a piece of paper:

_**Operation Get Back at Hermione Granger**_

_**1) Place a KICK ME sign on Draco (or Hermione) and let him parade all around Hogwarts.**_

_**2)**_

"That's _it_!" Draco leaned over and looked at the pathetic list they were working on.

"You're not helping Draco," Blaise said sourly.

------

"Oh my god, Hermione that was awesome!" Ron laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as the three of them walked to potions (Hermione wearing Harry's Invisiblity cloak). "Yeah! Thanks to Harry's idea!" Hermione said, crediting Harry. Harry grinned.

"But that image is going to traumatize me for life!" Harry said dramatically. The three laughed and stopped outside potions. Harry and Ron walked in first and Hermione hung behind for awhile before taking off the cloak and stuffing it into her bag. She strolled inside and sat down.

She caught Draco's eye and smirked at him. "God Draco! What were you thinking just now?" Pansy Parkinson squealed and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione, temporarily forgetting she was Draco, ignored her.

Pansy frowned and waved her fat hand in front of Hermione's face. "Drakie?" she said, her voice whiney and unbearable.

_Oh right. That's me_, Hermione thought.

"Hmm?" she said, not really sure what to say.

"I said- what were you doing just now?" Pansy repeated but Hermione waved her off.

"Shhh...Snape is here," Hermione interjected, turning her attention to the greasy haired man. Pansy opened her mouth to say something but Hermione shot her a warning glance. She shut her mouth again and turned around to talk to Millicent Bulstrode.

The lesson went by pretty normally but then Draco got up and sauntered towards Professor Snape.

_Oh God_, Hermione thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _What is he going to do?_

"Professor Snape?" Draco said in a too-sweet voice, leaning across Snape's desk and batted his eyelashes. Everyone looked up from their desk, interested. "What is it, Miss Granger?" Snape hissed.

"I was just wondering if the Mundane leaf and the Chatic leaf had any difference," Draco said, sliding his leg up and down the other.

_What the hell? _Hermione thought, feeling anxious.

"Yes, there is. The Mundane rock has to be taken in small doses to be effective while the Chatic rock is rarer and the effect lasts longer," Snape said, not looking up from his desk.

Hermione sighed in relief. But Draco spoke again.

"That's not really the reason I came over here Professor Snape," Draco said in a sultry voice Hermione didn't know she had.

"I came over because...because I think you're really hot," Draco said shyly.

The class gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione screeched from her seat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Isn't That Me?**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: still.not.the.owner.of.harry.potter.and.sadly.draco.malfoy**

--------

"That's not really the reason I came over here, Professor Snape," Draco said in a sultry voice Hermione didn't know she had.

"I came over because...because I think you're really hot," Draco said shyly.

The class gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hermione screeched from her seat.

--------

Blaise doubled over in laughter.

"M-m..Miss Granger. I have no time for your rubbish. Please kindly return to your seat-" Professor Snape tried to say firmly but his voice was really high.

The class was staring boggle-eyed at Draco who had a hurt puppy look on his face. "But Professor!" he grabbed Professor Snape's robe and clung on. His face looked half constipated and half hurt.

Hermione stared in horror.

"MISS GRANGER!" Professor Snape yelled in shock. He tried to pry Draco's arms from his robe but Draco just clung on.

_God. I can't believe I'm doing this. What if I turn back all of a sudden?_ Draco thought anxiously but kept up his act.

Snape tried to wrench Draco's hands away.

_DAMN! What is Granger taking? STEROIDS?_, he thought when Draco's hands wouldn't budge.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" he yelled over Draco's shouts ("Oh, Professor Snape!")

Professor Snape bolted for the door. Draco accidentally let go and Snape ran like a madman out the door. Draco ran after him screaming.

"COME BAAAAACK MY LOOOOVE!"

Slowly, the traumatized class slowly filed out of the classroom, their mouths hanging open. Some of them were rushing off to tell their friends and some laughing hysterically.

Hermione stared at the door, her mouth wide open.

"Hermione?" Ron prodded her shoulder carefully.

Hermione closed her mouth and looked at the both of them. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances at the sadistic look on Hermione's face. She opened her mouth and let out a hoarse whisper,

"This means war."

------

Draco stopped chasing the terrified Professor Snape who had ran all the way back to his office. He stood outside the Potions classroom and laughed hysterically. Blaise came out of class first and they high fived descreetly.

People stared at him when they walked past but he just flipped his hair over his shoulder and went, "_what, freak?_"

"That was hilarious. You did really well," Blaise said when no one was around. "Great _acting_," he said with a playful punch to Draco's arm.

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Blaise. That's _disgusting_," he stated.

"Whatever your say Drakie," Blaise smirked and pranced around like a sexcrazed cartoon character. Draco screamed in frustration and stomped after Blaise.

--------

**Hey guys! Hope you liked that.**

**Thank you The Fourth Fury for the Hermione hitting on Snape idea. It was kinda scary though. Hahaha.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Isn't That Me?**

**Chapter 5**

**Whee...another chapter!**

**--------**

"That was hilarious. You did really well," Claise said when no one was around. "Great _acting_," he said with a playful punch to Draco's arm.

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Blaise. That's _disgusting_," he stated.

"Whatever you say Drakie," Blaise smirked and pranced around like a sexcrazed cartoon character. Draco screamed in frustration and stomped after Blaise.

--------

"If only you knew how gay you are," Draco called after Blaise as he disappeared into the Slytherin common room. Draco sighed to himself and walked down the corridors to the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Please go and see Professor Dumbledore in his office. The password is 'Everlasting Gobstoppers'," Professor McGongall wrinkled her nose and walked away.

Draco trudged down to Professor Dumbledore's office. He saw Hermione (or himself) walking towards Dumbledore's office as well. They caught each other's eyes and turned away.

Draco noticed Hermione walking faster and he followed.

"I'm going to beat you Malfoy," she muttered to Draco.

"Not if I reach first," Draco shot back.

They both broke into a run and Draco grabbed onto the gargoyles neck.

"Ha! I'm FIRST- OOMPH!" Hermione coudln't stop in time and they both crashed into each other.

"YOU MORON!" Draco yelped and rubbed his arm gingerly.

Hermione was whimpering as Draco said the password. The gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a staircase leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey, aren't you coming!" Draco snapped at Hermione who was still sitting on the floor.

"I sprained my ankle," she whimpered. Draco rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, not the least bit bothered about Hermione.

Draco walked halfway up the stairs before turning around. Hermione was trying to stand up but she kept falling.

_Oh lord_...he thought as he trudged back down the steps.

"Come on Granger," he took her arm and pulled but Hermione growled and snatched her arm back.

"I don't need your help," she mumbled.

"Don't be stupid Granger," Draco rolled his eyes. "You sprained your ankle. You need help and I'm going to give it to you. Now give me your hand," he ordered.

Hermione pouted and stuck out her hand. Draco grinned and put her arm around his neck and helped Hermione up the stairs. He used his free hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," he heard Dumbledore say.

Draco pushed open the door and helped Hermione into a chair.

Dumbledore was smiling behind his beard but Draco and Hermione didn't notice. "Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

"No problem."

"Well," Professor Dumbledore said. "I've called the both of you here because I think I have found a cure to your dilemma."

Draco and Hermione gasped.

"REALLY!" Hermione squealed.

"THANK GOD!" Draco sighed.

Dumbledore reached into his drawers and pulled out two tubes of purple potion.

"Here. Drink it. If it doesn't work its alright. It tastes just like grape juice."

Hermione and Draco reached for a tube and drank it.

There was a flash of purple light.

"YES!" Draco saw himself in the mirror behind Dumbledore. "I'm me again!" he cheered.

"Oh god! Finally!" Hermione smiled when she looked like herself again.

Dumbledore let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong sir?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Professor. It worked didn't it?" Draco said.

"It did not...You still look like each other," Dumbledore said with another sigh.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Hermione looked at Draco and sure enough, Draco was blond and gray eyed. Hermione herself looked normal.

"No, we don't..." Hermione said, confused.

"Really?" Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. "I think that's because the potion allowed the both of you to look like yourselves in your own eyes alone. I still see you as Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. And you as Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy."

**--------**

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
